


All You Have Is Kisses

by stele3



Series: Hatter Discovers Sex [1]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Post-Series, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter makes a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have Is Kisses

"Wait," Alice said, sitting back. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hatter answered bright and quick, smiling up at her. They were on his new polka-dot couch - he'd found it at a 'garage sale' down the street, though not actually in a garage and not actually for sale judging by the FREE sign; and Alice said that _Wonderland_ made no sense! - having dragged it up two flights of steps and turned it this way and that and upside-down to get it through the doorway. For the last hour they'd righteously sprawled and nobly sipped the beer that Alice had demanded as payment for helping him move.   
  
Or, well, they had spent approximately forty-three minutes sprawled. Technically Hatter still was; Alice, though, was very neatly perched in his lap and for the last seventeen minutes they'd been kissing, their mouths gone lazy in the heat. And minds gone lazy, too, as Hatter replayed the last thirty seconds and wondered if the couch came equipped with an eject button.   
  
"No, seriously. What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hatter."  
  
"Hm?" He pressed his lips together tight and raised his eyebrows at her, innocent as a peach.  
  
Alice stared down at him. Hatter swallowed and her gaze pinged around his insides like a little metal ball. Oh, he was a dunce, a - a _knickered peashoot_ , and now he couldn't speak for fear of what else might come popping up out of his throat. He tried smiling again but that only deepened the frown between her eyes. It put Hatter in mind of his old schoolteachers, glowering down from their roosts and pecking at his hair whenever he got an answer wrong.   
  
Her voice sounded gentle, though, when she asked, "What did you mean, you haven't done this before?"  
  
"Erm." His fingers danced along her thighs, flittering about like a small flock of insects until she reached down and caught both of his hands in hers. Hatter fixed his eyes on the small mole at the base of her neck. Heat prickled up his face, likely turning him all sorts of lovely colors. "Eh. I've - that - I mean to say, y'see, that I haven't done... _this_. Recently."  
  
"This," Alice repeated, and pulled both his hands up to hold them against her belly. Her face was disbelieving; Hatter almost wished she would go on in disbelief, except if they kept going he'd give her empirical bloody proof. "This, as in - sex? Do - do people...not have _sex_ in Wonderland?"  
  
"They do! We! We do! I have!" Hatter blurted in fits. "Just. Just not. That. Much."  
  
She just kept looking at him, and all the little blurts and snurts of words rear-ended each other, each one bumping the heap closer to the edge of the lips until they tumbled over. "The Queen - when she came in they did away with all of that in school, y'see, all the - the Romances and Great Writhings, they all got tossed out for being immoral. She didn't want loads of kids about when they only had so much tea for everyone. So the schoolbooks went first, and then they outlawed public pecking and necking and - well, you can guess the rest - which, the deuces got that one overturned, but by then everyone was drinking _tea_ , and no one much cared about anything else after that. Anything you wanted to feel, you could," Alice still had his fingers so he flexed his toes and snapped them, instead, "just like _that_."  
  
"So you've never had sex."  
  
"I _have_ ," Hatter huffed. He dropped his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes.  
  
"Just not that much." _That_ was said soft and low. Hatter cracked one eyes open to find Alice smiling a little. Which was...unexpected, but Hatter was not a man to look at a free couch's springs.   
  
"A little," he admitted. He closed his eye and opened the other, peered at her from there, too. "Not in. Y'know. Recent times."  
  
Alice's smile grew, changing before his very eyes to something a bit...unsettling. He didn't have time to figure out what it meant, though, before she was kissing him again, not so lazy anymore. Hatter kissed back - _this_ , he'd done, thank you very much - until his lips tingled and his tongue hurt, until they'd all but exhausted every way they could twist their heads and mouths.   
  
At some point Alice had pushed forward so that she was pressed against him, her legs spread wide over his lap. She had on a thin sundress and from here he could see right down the front whenever he dropped his gaze that far. "Alice."  
  
"It's okay," she murmured, and kissed along his jaw to his ear. "I kinda like it," she whispered, letting that secret rest in the whiffling spikes of his hair, gone every which way in jubilant, haywire freedom now that he'd left his hat hanging beside the door.   
  
"H-happy to oblige," Hatter mumbled. He had his hands spread over her back, sweaty palms sticking everywhere. He gasped as she rocked up, then down against him.   
  
"Wait." She sat back again and Hatter couldn't help groaning. She grinned, teeth bright, and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "We're doing this right. Take your clothes off."  
  
She moved faster than he did, sliding to the couch beside him so she could _slither_ out of the sundress. Hatter got as far as peeling his shirt off, then tripped up with his pants around his knees, frozen, staring, while Alice kicked off her sandals, unhooked her bra, and pinched her underwear down. All of it landed in a pile beside the couch, like a very strange bouquet of flowers tossed on the ground.   
  
She swung one knee back over him, pants half-on and all. "You take too long."  
  
"Sorry," he choked. He had fimple-bumps, improbably, though his skin felt hot all over, especially where it touched hers. Slowly, slowly, he curled his hands around the backs of her thighs and slowly, slowly, Alice shook out her long hair until it lay all along over her shoulders, down over her breasts. There were pink lines - from her dress, maybe - and brown lines from the sun, and more dark hair curling between her legs.   
  
It took him a moment to realize she was giggling, her bright blue eyes fixed on his face. "I wish you could see your expression right now."  
  
Words were an impossibility. There was a bead of sweat below the mole on Alice's throat, so instead he leaned forward and touched his tongue there, tasting. She stopped giggling.   
  
They went back to kissing, happily familiar territory, but now with the added zing of _skin_. Hatter slid his hands up over her hips, across her ass to her back then around to - rather daringly, he thought - slip his fingers over her breasts.  
  
"Harder," Alice murmured against his lips. "They're not fine china."  
  
"Yes," he said. "Fine china. _Finest_ bloody - porcelain - _crystal_." He was babbling and she might be laughing at him again, but he had his hands on her.   
  
Later, when he was trying not to grip her waist too hard and kick his pants off the rest of the way because everything was suddenly unbearably overheated, when Alice's eyes were almost black and his hips kept jerking up just as she came rocking down, Hatter thought to himself - rather distantly - that she wasn't like a tea set, not at all. And certainly nothing like tea.


End file.
